idle_farmerfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy
Sowing strategy *When you unlock higher seeds, remove the existing plants - hover over the field and click the icon that appears in the lower left or lower right corner (only if the field is in growing mode, not when it is in harvesting mode - then you need to harvest and afterwards you can remove the plants) - and sow the highest possible seeds. *As soon as possible unlock the merchant - you can do this when you prosper through the mayor, stars appear over empty places to unlock additional NPCs, the merchant is on the lower right of the village. When the merchant asks for a different plant, not the highest possible one, sow the plant he asks for, he will give you a lot of money for it. But: Only do this if you can check on the game from time to time. As soon as you have completed the (relatively low) number of plants the merchant asked for, go to the village and sell them to the merchant. The merchant will disappear for 15 minutes and show up again later. Go back to your idle farm, remove the (cheap) plants you sowed for the merchant and seed the highest plants again. *Whenever the "Skills" button of your farmer changes to "Level up" assign the skills point to one of the four skills categories. *Same for your wife (just three skills categories). Activities to speed up When you are at the computer/game, water your plants. They will also grow without water, but slower. You water them by clicking on the field once. *When a field reaches 100% (of growth), the farmer starts harvesting automatically. Help him by clicking on the field rapidly until 100% (of harvesting) are reached. This will make the harvest much faster. *'Collect eggs' by clicking (once) on chickens that are sitting and blinking. Each egg collected gives your wife 4 xp (whether you collect the egg or she does, so this is a great way to level her up). Chickens can lay eggs every 3 - 5 minutes or so, as long as they are being fed, and as long as you collect their current eggs. Wife and chicken strategy Build a house and get married so you can have chickens. *Once you have chickens, make sure to sow wheat or star wheat from time to time so you will have chicken food. 1:4 for basic wheat and 1:10 for upgraded one. *Focus all your efforts on one of the three potential wives. You can only marry one of them. Only talk to one and only give flower bunches to one. Any kind of house will speed dating process. Prospering strategy Two of your earliest unlocks should be builder and merchant. *If you are at the game most of the time invest in the blacksmith. He has the tools and this makes your actions faster. *If you let the game idle most of the time invest in the cattle breeder. He sells fertilizer that make your plants grow faster. Category:Idle farmer